


往生人

by Gryffindorfish



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Tragic Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffindorfish/pseuds/Gryffindorfish
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Sasori
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	往生人

**Author's Note:**

  * For [realillusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realillusion/gifts).



赤砂之蝎的梦境中总是有一条河。湍急的水流咆哮着从他脚下奔腾而去，泛着尘土污浊的颜色。空气中是迫人窒息的血腥臭味，仿佛有质一般覆在他身上，向下按压着他的背脊。水面不时浮起卷涌波涛中来不及被吞噬殆尽的白骨，哀嚎号哭不绝于耳，伴随着嘈杂的水声断续而凄厉地撕裂绀色的天空——河水另一端是连天翻滚的火焰，深红色的热浪灼灼炙烤着河岸，半固体状的泥沙混入水中，冒着丝丝的白烟。

蝎站在这焦烫逼仄的空间中，感觉到的只是冰冷。

“呵。明明是感觉不到痛楚的躯体，却依然还怀有人类的残念吗？”

蝎自嘲而冷淡地笑。

漫天业火如同鬼魅般张牙舞爪地燃烧，仿佛下一刻就会扑袭而至将他生生吞没。虚幻中交织着暧昧不清的窃窃私语，盘旋着缭绕在他身侧，偶尔几声清晰的尖笑，带着浓重的恶意碾过耳畔，一不小心神智便会被剥离自身继而搅入腐臭的河水之中。

很多次蝎都觉得已臻极限，然而他强迫自己站立，甚至不允许他的呼吸有丝毫的紊乱。恐惧悲哀亦或是怜悯，这些都是属于人类的感情，而他早舍弃凡俗之身——指尖微动，牵萦的淡蓝色细线倏然割破混沌迷乱的虚空，世界旋转退色为不辨一物的纯黑。

少年漠然踏入不见天日的玄色中，唯一目力可及的只有修长十指上依稀闪烁的荧光，微弱却长明。一如他冰冷不摧的身躯，任凭日暮途穷沧海翻覆，而他伫立岁月之外，永生不灭。

……

蝎向前踏出一步，凸起的山崖下是乍起骤落巨雷般的响动，震得整个山体摇摇欲坠，周遭树叶簌簌摩挲，飘落而下没入房屋塌陷带起的烟尘中顷刻不见。

除了厌倦还是厌倦。

蝎低头，宽大的领口霎时遮挡住他的脸。猛烈的狂风刮在脸颊上是刀割一般的疼，他不习惯地皱眉，转身就要离开。

令人嫌恶的血肉之躯，迟钝又触感真实的肢体。

蝎回身，猝然对上少女的惊惶的面容，脚下略一停顿，黑色的衣袍在风中扬起，鲜艳妖异的红云绣文色泽浓烈得像是要滴出血来。

与他毫无触动的神情相反，少女不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，身体在过渡惊愕中静止成一个略微古怪可笑的姿势。她像是无法动弹一般地盯着他，嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦了半天却没蹦出一个字。

蝎一眼望到了她碧绿的眼眸深处——震惊、紧张以及些微意义不明的期冀，全无应有的敌意和戒备。

“赤、砂、之、蝎……”

女孩子一字一顿地呓出他的名字，比起呼唤，却仿佛更接近自言自语。

没什么兴致地牵动一下唇角，蝎淡淡地回应她：“又见面了，小姑娘。”

少女的眼睛里一下子涌出涟涟不止的泪水，她微微垂头低声呜咽，抑制不住的抽泣声一下一下扎进他的耳中——莫名的好笑。

总是在做与忍者身份相悖的事情啊，你。

一

蝎醒得很早。睁眼之际屋室之中尚且一片黑暗，只有浮在空气里的水雾沁入皮肤，久违的湿凉。

他起身拉开移门。屋外林立的树木被落月依稀映出轮廓，沿着门口的台阶向上攀爬，最后朦胧的一抹光晕落到了倚坐在门边的少女身上。

从蝎站立的角度正好可以看到她安然闭目的侧脸。女孩子坐姿保持着她清醒时候的拘谨，双手依然紧紧攥成拳状搭放双膝上，一如她昨天坐在他身边看着他时那般，只是上身微微倾斜靠在墙沿处，呼吸缓慢而均匀。

蝎没有理会她，径直走到门外望向深不见底的树林尽头。土地上四处散落着细小的岩石碎片,被脚步挪动时被带出微弱的摩擦声。蝎不禁想起曾经很久以前，他在这座身处土火两国边境的树林的小屋中第一次见到了迪达拉。

一山之隔便是土之国雄伟连绵的岩壁，风起时会有“岩石雨”翻山越岭造访而至，他藏身在绯流琥中，看着不解世事的张狂少年败给了同行者的写轮眼。

此后每次任务间歇，迪达拉都会在此处停留一段时间才返回雨忍村。少年用曾经的失手淬炼自己的意志，走火入魔般地垒起一堆又一堆的粘土。蝎嗤之以鼻地旁观，却并不反对——正好他也需要安静的处所修理傀儡。

有时候迪达拉会在疲惫中沉沉睡去，而自己却于昼夜交替间不眠不休。

如今故人长绝，而他却重返人世——带着人类的视觉，人类的触感，人类的作息。

蝎望着自己纹路交错的手掌，片刻之后收紧五指，指甲嵌入手心中像是用力埋进的钝刺——还有人类的疼痛。

真是讽刺。

蝎再次返回时，女孩子已经不见了踪影。

客厅的矮几上多出了几份盛着清淡菜肴的碗碟。茶碗蒸的香气弥漫在屋室中，淡淡地勾起人的口腹之欲。

蝎在本能地感到饥饿之后心头随即涌上一丝厌烦。

春野樱是在傍晚时候回来的，夕阳的余晖几乎黯淡得不可分辨，她有些疲累，眼皮沉沉地好像随时都会压下来一般。

屋内一片黑暗。樱走进去，眼见内室的移门紧闭，而几架上的饭菜纹丝不动。

少女垂下眼眸，默默挪到桌边碗碟正欲收拾，房门却猝然被拉开，蝎立在光线交接处俯视她：“你干什么？”

樱有些怔忪：“饭菜都凉了，我再去重新做……”

“你走吧。”

对方冷淡地打断她。

呼吸莫名一窒，樱下意识地抬头，目光接触到蝎那双疏离透明的琥珀色眼睛，于暗影变化中仿佛两面噬人魂魄的镜子，尚未来得及反应，思绪便猝不及防地被搅了进去。

她不可抑制地想起在砂隐地牢中的那一日，少年在重重锁链捆绑下抬头，嘴角渗出鲜红的液体，像是真正的人类一般。

而她却双手颤抖着，浑身的血液涌到了脑部，耳边只有嗡嗡的轰鸣声。

“后会无期了。”人傀儡噙着一丝浅淡的笑，嘴唇在鲜血浸染下异常艳丽，“小姑娘。”

然后他彻底静止下来，如同真正的傀儡。

许久没有得到回应，蝎不耐烦地抬眸，眼见女孩子失神一般盯自己看，一如他们再次相遇以来每一次共处的那样。

他不知道她为什么像是无事可做一般跟着他，也不想知道。

仿佛是故意避开他的目光，樱轻声说：“再这样下去，你的身卝体负荷不了……”

“这跟你有什么关系？”蝎淡漠地看着她。

女孩子垂眸，双手在局促间不自觉地握紧。她似乎挣扎在一种莫名的情绪中，只是隐隐地咬住下唇，不发一语。

空气里充斥着樊笼般的沉默。

屋外亮了一些，又是一日过去，月光穿过稀疏的篁竹泼洒进来一点。蝎就着浅白的光线打量着沉默不言的女孩子，才幡然察觉她的身上带着深浅不一的伤痕，血迹几乎都干涸成绛色的痂。

“……受伤了？”

依然是无甚所谓的语气。

樱愕然抬头，不意对方会问这样的问题，一时间不知怎么回答。

“算了。”

对方似乎是忍耐到了极限，转过身回到内室。

樱望着重新闭门的门板，默然敛起碧绿的眼睛。她的表情半翳在纤长的花朵色发丝下，徒留难以捉摸的阴影。

赤砂之蝎不咸不淡的逐客令没有起到丝毫的效果，春野樱依然三不五时地前来照顾他。虽然这份照顾显得十分一厢情愿——蝎从来不吃她做的任何食物。

就这样又过去了半个月，女孩子在数不清是第几次看到原封不动被冷置的饭菜后，终于忍无可忍地发作了。

彼时蝎正坐在内室摆弄着自己的傀儡。屋里依然存放着他多年前留在此处的工具，蝎打开卷轴释放出数十具他引以为傲的艺术品，傀儡光滑的木制外壳在灯下森冷地反光，杀伐之气于寂静中丝毫不减。

蝎满足地浅笑一下。

这是他终其一生的成就，是只属于他自己的，独一无二的无上荣耀——而砂隐居然痴心妄想盼望得到它们。

一念至此难免想起了生前的最后一幕。

女孩子颤抖着将装着剧毒的针管刺进他的心脏，感受着酒红色的液体被推进身上残留的唯一一块肉体之中，蝎微微抬眸，安静地注视着女孩子的动作。

“最后再问你一次，你说有佐助的情报，是真的吗？”少卝女的声音和她的动作一样不稳。

“……小姑娘，我骗过你吗？”

少女在他云淡风轻的口吻中抬起头，绿色的双眼中没有蝎料想应当出现的冷漠或是怀疑，有的只是无法掩饰的悲哀及不忍。

连面对敌人都会心软的小女孩啊。蝎轻蔑地冷哼，究竟是怎样在残酷的忍者世界活下去的？

正想着身后的纸门被豁然拉开，少女踏进一步，沉着脸，眉眼间笼罩着强烈的不满。

“没有礼貌的小鬼。”蝎的语调淡得近乎散漫，“旗木卡卡西没有教过你什么是敲门吗？”

樱心头一跳，下意识地要张嘴反驳，转而想到赤砂之蝎与卡卡西老师的宿怨，最终也只是咬咬牙忍住了。

蝎抬头，看着她突兀闯入，心中竟有片刻的松快——连日来女孩子一副低眉顺眼的拘谨晚辈状实在是让他没来由的厌烦，而此刻对方薄怒的神色反而让他感到怀念。

两年前初见的时候分明只是没什么战斗经验的小丫头，气势却分毫不弱，绿得像翡翠一般的眼珠里透着蝎最不屑的那股正义凛然。

多年未逢的有趣对手。

想要迅速解决掉的眼中之钉。

——蝎在那场激战中这样定义春野樱。

本以为她会出言顶撞，而女孩子却只是目光一晃，触及到屋内错落排放的各式傀儡，忽然有些失神，怔怔站立半天不发一言。恍惚间时光回到那个偌大的岩洞之中，千代婆婆面对自己无可挽回的孙子举起了苍老的双手，指尖查克拉线飞舞缠绕，牵动着傀儡的身躯纵横穿越，仿佛赋予了木偶生命。

走到他身边缓缓踞坐，樱轻声开口：“你在修傀儡吗……”

“嗯。”

少女复又陷入沉默。

睨视她一眼，蝎皱眉问道：“你有什么事？”

樱似乎是过了好一会儿才回过神，她愣了愣，才想起来自己进屋的目的。

“你……你真的不吃点东西吗？”话到嘴边只余无可奈何的犹豫。

蝎手中的动作一顿，放下傀儡零件回头打量她。

“小姑娘，你忘了吗？”他的语气平静无波，“即便恢复的是肉体，我也是往生之人啊。”

感到少女的身躯不由自主地微微一震，蝎挑眉，淡漠地逼视她：“你在一个死人身边打转，到底想干什么？”

话语中冷锐的质问让樱蓦然一凛，她僵坐着，眉尖在踟蹰间越蹙越紧。微微垂下脑袋，少女大半张脸的表情因而藏避于淡绯色的发丝后，仿佛有看不见的手正掐在她脖颈后迫使她低头。

有些漫长的毫无回应让蝎再次失却了耐心，他向来讨厌等待。

站起身，不理会仍然呆坐着的少女，蝎绕过她就要走出去，身后却传来一声轻微的回应。

“我没有其他地方可以去啊。”女孩子极力克制着自己的情绪，“至少现在没有。”

滞住脚步，蝎疑惑地回头盯着她。

半晌过后，少女抬起脸，清明的碧眸中有着些许微淡的悲哀：“因为我和你一样，已经是往生之人了。”

二

一瞬间赤砂之蝎只感觉到自己的思路猛地当机了半秒。他背对着樱，在少女看不见的地方微微瞠目，身体像被钉住了一般再也动弹不得。

后来蝎才知道，他当初用来向樱换取解脱的情报几乎害得这个女孩子送了命——从某种意义上来说，是已经送了命。

决定第二次搜寻宇智波佐助的任务开始在雪天的一个午后。

木叶的街道上已是白茫茫一片，连日的大雪减少了村中行人的数量，偶尔有人从雪地中穿行而过，足下脚印尚未成形便已被新雪覆盖。原本门庭若市的居酒屋现在也不过只有一盏雪白的灯笼在门前悬挂着，其中微亮的光芒寥落地昭示着尚在营业中。

店里只有两个十几岁的少年少女坐在角落中，桌上盛着清酒的白瓷瓶温在热水中。少女伸手捂住瓶口，淡绯色的头发随着她低头的动作微微摇晃。

“樱，这个情报可靠吗？”少年抬起深黑的眼瞳打量她一眼，神情肃然，“毕竟是晓的成员处获得……”

“……”冗长的沉默，樱收紧十指，凸起的骨节撑得单薄的皮肤越发苍白。  
半晌之后她低低开口，像是萌生出决心一般：“我想相信。”

少年的眉心微微皱起。

“上一次，天地桥的情报不就是真的吗？”樱又补充道，“你也因此才和我们组队同行的呀，佐井。”

“……我明白了。”佐井点点头，站起身，“我会通知李桑和牙君一起行动，不过在此之前，有一点我必须要和你言明，樱。”

察觉到对方言语中的凝重，少女抬头望向他。

“不管曾经你和鸣人有多信任宇智波佐助，但是现在他已经加入了晓，成为了真真正正的国际罪犯。”佐井居高临下的表情平静得近乎冷漠，他停顿半秒，继续道，“在这种情况下与他正面交锋，作为木叶忍者应该采取的行动是什么，你明白吗？”

樱心中一凉，紧接着极力抑制住内心翻涌的情绪，语气只是平淡：“我明白。宇智波佐助……罪不容赦。”

佐井这才缓和了表情：“那么就这样吧。尽快出发。”

……

但是春野樱如她的队友担忧的那般搅了局，搜寻途中她利用自己那独到的医忍手段夺走了同伴们前行的体力，只身一人赴往佐助所在之处。

每接近目标地一分，少女的心就揪紧一分。

山峦沟壑，树木枝桠从身边尽数向后掠去，樱在奔行中忆起那双在幽暗牢笼中依旧清亮的琥珀色双眸，以及那句日日徘徊在她耳边的话语——犹存说话者微带戏谑的语气。

——“小姑娘，我骗过你吗？”——

樱在水声嘈杂的瀑布间立定，看着曾经的同伴在水光潋滟的晴空下向她回望而来，一身白衣衬出他熟悉而陌生的冷淡容貌，顷刻间视线便被泪水遮得模糊迷离。

还好我选择了相信你。

佐助似乎对樱的到来并没有感到多少意外，疏离的态度之下并不全然都是抗拒。两人遥遥相对，少女的哭泣触动了那些早就被佐助抛之脑后许久的年少记忆——以及他也曾经真切地留恋过的，来自女孩子毫无保留的仰慕与依赖。

最终还是他带着刻意的漠然率先开口：“你来干什么？”

樱抹着眼泪抬头，哽咽着。

“你、你快走吧。”她的声音有些沙哑，“不要靠近木叶，不要再让我们任何人找到你……佐助君。”

与其企盼你回到众人不容于你的村子，我更希望你至少活着。

叛忍也好，罪犯也罢。

我只是不想你有事。

然而佐助并没有机会领她春野樱这份情。木叶众人随后出现仅仅是一瞬间的事情，混乱中小强们齐攻而上，樱被撇到了最后，刚想出手就被鹿丸和宁次困住。

同伴的眼神凉飕飕地飘过来：“就知道你会出状况，樱。”

少女的在极度的震惊中回过神后才知道自己上了当——队友们从一开始就防范着她对老七班成员的顾念之情。

心中一痛，她奋力挣脱同伴的束缚朝着佐助飞奔过去。而陷在战斗的少年在看到她靠近时，短暂地错愕一瞬，然后暗暗咬牙，调转方向迎上去。

看到电光的那一刻已经晚了，佐助的千鸟流像是从他臂上延伸出去的刀剑般刺入了女孩子的肩膀，噼啪嘶响的嘈嘈之声充斥耳畔，樱在耀眼得几乎无法目视的白光中望见了佐助近在咫尺的黑色眼睛。

纯粹如同最深浓的夜色，带着寒意彻骨的痛恨。

停顿片刻，少年忽而冷漠地嗤笑一声，骤然抽回手。

樱在伤口喷出热血之时栽倒在地。

隐约听到杂乱的脚步声靠近，少女贴在冰冷的地面瑟缩着，眼泪一刻不停地流。

对不起，最终还是拖累你。

对不起，到头来我只能还是他们中的一员……佐助君。

宇智波佐助最后还是抽身而退了，从此之后行踪更加缥缈难寻。而樱的噩梦却刚刚开始。

虚假的和平维持了相当长的一段时间之后，晓组织猝不及防地在某个阳光和煦的午后向木叶发动了袭击。同伴中善战的少年们都被召集到了前线，而樱退居后方责无旁贷地治疗伤者。

越来越多的伤员将她紧绷的神经渐渐迫至极限，而随着村西居民区被黑色火焰包围的消息彻底击溃了她的理智。  
樱发了疯一般地只身冲进火区之中，在铺满碎石砖块的街道上狂奔。

熟悉的楼门已经完全被火焰笼罩，少女奋不顾身地跳进摇摇欲坠的屋室里，嘶声呼喊着父母，却得不到丝毫的回应。耳边只有火舌燃烧的爆裂声，呛人的浓烟扑卷而来，她强撑着迈进屋室深处，终于在房屋尽头看到了昏厥着的父亲和母亲。

眼眶一热，少女正欲上前，头顶处却嘎吱一声，紧接着房梁轰然坠下，只差一点就砸到了她的身上。

几步之遥的距离，将她与近在眼前的亲人隔开，樱感觉到屋室即将崩塌，却依然固执地想要翻越落下的梁木到父母身边去。

火圈已经越来越小，滚滚热浪中她被熏得双目直落泪，想要动用忍术帮助自己，才惊觉治疗伤患时已经用掉了大量的查克拉。

虚弱地喘息着跪倒，樱第一次感到自己离死亡如此之近。

意识正被涌卷而来的火焰吞噬，少女抬起头，想再看一眼父母的容颜。

眼前却忽然陷入了一片黑暗，隐约间樱感觉到有人将她拦腰抱起，天旋地转中身体腾空而起，来不及分辨更多，少女阖上双目陷入昏迷。

……

“不是被人救了吗？”听到此处蝎不动声色地松了口气，转而略一侧脸，琥珀色的眼珠在温和的灯光下几近透明，“你是什么意思？”

樱微微停顿，声音中充满着困惑：“我醒来的时候是在木叶村之外的树林中，战争似乎暂时休止中。我不知道自己昏迷了多久，只是当我靠近木叶之时，突然出现了一大批忍者，想要……想要对我下杀手。”

“是被晓召集的叛忍？”

“不知道。”樱摇头，“他们遮掩着面目，也没有戴叛忍的护额。我查克拉尚未恢复，无力对抗这么多人，只能拼命逃跑……在岩之国边境的时候才勉强甩掉了他们，然后……然后就遇到了你。”

蝎默然。

“赤砂之蝎，你的性命是我亲手了结的。”女孩子抬头望向他的背影，语音中搀着一丝微颤，“为什么……你会以这样的姿态活着？”

蝎并不接话，只是淡淡地反问：“那你为什么不回木叶？”

“回不去。”樱说道，“每当我接近火之国边界想要深入，便会招来杀手。五大国城镇入口也有他们的人守株待兔，我无法进入任何一个城市，只能在国与国之间的山林郊外徘徊藏身，好几次差点被发现……”

“所以才受了这么多的伤吗？”少年忽然开口打断她。

樱愕然怔住。

“你离开木叶这么久，五代目火影难道不关心徒卝弟的行踪吗？你的同伴、朋友都没有找你吗？”蝎问道。

樱沉吟片刻，低笑一声开口：“赤砂之蝎，你总是待在这个设了结界的树林里，当然什么都不知道了。”

女孩子停顿一下，忽然咬紧牙关，一字一字地说道：“五代火影纲手姬的弟子春野樱，已经死在了战火之中，尸骨无存，名字被刻于慰灵碑之上，化为历代守护木叶的英魂之一！”

她盯着少年纹丝不动的背景，语气中含着刻意压制的愤怒：“现在我的师父和同伴，应该全部认为我已经死了！而外界却有忍者在暗地里追杀我……能做出这种事的，恐怕……”

“想借你的死亡再次发动战争吗？”蝎缓缓接着她的话说下去，冷笑，“小姑娘，现在的你……还真是狼狈啊。”

一句话噎得少女说不出话来，而蝎却不再理会她，转身走了出去。

往生人，往生人。

从另一个世界被带回之时至今日，蝎在清卝醒时总是不自觉地对这多余的生命而感到厌倦，也对这具悖逆人世的躯体感到嫌恶。

然而即便如此，内心深处却隐隐有着一层淡不可寻的念想——即便知道终究还是要回到该回的地方，他依然希望，能在这让他厌烦疲惫的人世多停留一些时间。

月光穿透稀疏树叶照至屋檐下，蝎在夜色中展开右手，掌心焦黑皲裂——还残留着那日在火中被灼伤的痕迹。

三

春野樱在翌日一如既往地再次离开了，蝎起身时依然闻到了那股熟悉的饭菜香味。他本不欲理会，然而经过茶室之时说不清是什么缘由，还是鬼使神差地折返了。

在矮几前坐下，蝎望着面前摆放在小木碗的清淡菜肴，犹豫着还是伸出手去——指腹触到碗边缘时只感觉到透着一丝即将消弭殆尽的温暖。

蝎仿佛能够看到女孩子是如何卝在辰光未亮的时候蹑手蹑脚地忙碌着，浅色的发丝在黯淡的月色中根根分明。几案另一侧的榻榻米上似乎还留着她跪坐时凹陷下去的痕迹，然而看仔细了，却什么都没有。

踌躇一瞬，蝎微微垂眸，持起汤碗想将它挪到近前。

静谧中猝然想起一声清脆的碗碟倾落声，半凉的汤汁泼洒了一地，隐隐沾湿了他的一块衣角。

蝎在沉默中寂然不动，神情平淡地俯视着自己骤然失力的手。手腕处依稀蔓延出一道深色的裂痕，宽大的袖口再也遮盖不及。

蝎兀自冷笑了一下。

果然……这具虚假的躯体也终于开始分崩离析了吗？

蝎再次醒来的时候，樱正坐在他身边。仿佛是不意他会突然苏醒，少女来不及收敛自己的神情，整个人像是受惊一般弹起来：“你、你醒了？”

装作没有看到她眼角的水痕，蝎淡淡扫她一眼又收回视线：“你怎么在这？”

他不太清楚自己是什么时候睡着的，又睡了多久。

印象中春野樱一旦离开便是十天八个月都不见人影。蝎明白她没有放弃进入火之国的打算，日复一日地尝试着各种方式。

只有在失败的情况下，她才会回到此处。

蝎有时候可以听见结界之外追踪而来的忍者在搜寻时急躁的脚步声，而女孩子紧张地躲避在屋内，攥紧了双拳，下唇被咬得泛白。

“……我忘了拿东西。”少女低声回答，绿眼睛不安地闪烁着。

蝎并不记得她在临走前有遗落什么，然而他无意揭穿——说到底，这个小姑娘怎么样都与他无关。

即便他们如今皆为现世所弃，她依然那个是心心念念着村子的木叶忍者，是正义的、美好的、在众口相传间留下英名，有着大好前景的年轻少女。

而他早已在二十多年前就被冠上邪卝恶之名，与杀戮、残酷及罪孽相互牵扯，是纵然身死亦不值得被宽恕的存在。

不动声色地望一眼少女的神情，她沉默着出神，姣好的面容上是挥之不去的忧愁与悲哀。

蝎忽然想笑。

——对于杀死过这样一个罄竹难书的我而愧疚至今的你。  
——近乎愚蠢般坚持着想要救我的你。

他转身，不想再面对身边的人，然而手腕上却倏然一紧，是樱伸手抓住了他。  
。  
“你干什么？”

蝎森凉的眼神下少女不自觉地一颤，却依然固执地皱眉，毫不躲避地迎向他的目光：“让我看看你的伤。”

“不需要。”

蝎想挥手挣开她，却发现她用足了力气。沉默中他们互相拉扯着，蝎察觉到臂上的伤口似乎又裂开了一些，犹豫一瞬，最终放弃了抵抗。

少卝女将他的袖子翻卷上去，视线触及他裸卝露卝出来的臂膀，被生生怵得呆住。

对方肌肤上是如同岩缝一般开裂的伤口，她一眼能够看到其中深红的肌理纹路——这仿佛是被制作出来比人傀儡更加接近人类的躯体，樱可以感觉到蝎的脉搏在她指尖下跳动。他有温度，有气息——却流不出一滴鲜血。

望着樱脸上震惊的神色，蝎嘲弄一笑：“怎么了，小姑娘？吓坏了吗？”

少女竭力平息自己的心跳，只是望着他的伤口，唇卝缝里喏喏挤出几个字：“……秽土转生术。”

蝎看她一眼：“哦？小姑娘懂得不少嘛。”

“……是谁？”樱极力克制着自己的情绪，不料嗓音却因此略显嘶哑，“是谁做的？”

蝎从她手中抽回自己的胳膊，语气只是淡淡：“不知道。”

樱愣了愣，忽然急切开口：“怎么可能不知道！用这种忍术把你从彼世召唤回来，一定是想利用你做些什么！赤砂之蝎，你……”

“与其关心这种事情，不如好好想想怎么回到木叶去吧。”蝎慢条斯理地打断她，琥珀色的眼睛微微上扬，唇角牵起一丝戏谑而虚假的笑意，“还是说……小姑娘，你想就这样妥协，一辈子盯着我这样一个不死不活的人吗？

樱在他故意讽刺的口吻中只是沉默。

不再看她，蝎背对着樱转身躺下。漫长的寂静，伴随着少女不平稳的气息传进他耳中的，还有恍惚间闻得的一两下微乎其微的水珠落地声。

蝎执拗地闭眼，不欲在意。

良久，少女站起来，在他背后轻轻地说道：“我走了。赤砂之蝎，你……保重。”语调不自然地微颤。

然而半个月之后春野樱还是回来了。蝎发现她的时候，女孩子无知无觉地摔倒在广缘处的台阶上，似乎是连走进屋内的体力都没有了。

少女身上的伤口又多了一些，旧的新的横亘在她年轻的肌肤上异常触目惊心。蝎无意间触到她的额头，是几乎灼痛了他的滚烫。昏迷中樱神智涣散地呓语着同伴师长的名字，紧闭的双眸在眼帘下飞快地转动着，神情痛苦而挣扎，仿佛被可怕的梦魇紧紧缠绕不得解脱。

蝎在附近找到一些草药，有些敷在她的伤口上，有些制成药汤替她灌下去。

喝药时女孩子躺在他的臂弯里瑟瑟发抖，偶尔间睁开眼睛，来不及说什么又昏睡过去。

记不清是过了多久，樱终于在一个阴雨连绵的午后悠悠转醒。

彼时蝎正坐在离她不远的地方修缮傀儡，少女费力地撑起身体，面色苍白得几乎透明。

“……蝎。”虚弱得近乎喘息的声音。

印象中她第一次这样喊他，蝎放下手中的木制零件，转过身去：“你说。”

樱低咳一声： “感觉……像是要死掉一样。”

蝎看了她一眼，并不答话。

明明是正在好转的状况，却非要说着绝望的话语。

人类的脆弱又何止是躯体？

“谢谢你。”樱朝他微笑一下，淡薄的笑意像是虚浮在不见血色的面容之上，“我……想问你一个问题。”

蝎抬起琥珀色的眼睛看着她。

仿佛是借由短暂的停顿来给自己继续的气力，樱微微闭目片刻，才睁眼看向他，语气中有掩饰不了的小心翼翼和犹豫：“你愿不愿意……跟我回木叶？”

蝎猝不及防地露出惊愕的神情。

“木叶的人除了我之外，即便是卡卡西老师和鸣人……也没有真切地见过你的长相。更何况赤砂之蝎是人傀儡，而你……你有人的躯体。我可以告诉大家，你是我在村子外面遇到的病人，在战乱中失去了家人，我可以带你回去……”话至末尾少女再次剧烈地咳喘起来。

蝎在震惊中亦反应过来，这个天真的想法必定在少女心中盘踞已久。

过分的诧异之后是疲惫般的平静。

不去看少女那双坚定中带着探询的绿眼睛，蝎垂眸，短促地嗤笑一声。

“小姑娘是烧坏脑子了吗？”他冷冷看她一眼，唇边笑意中尽是讥诮，“你凭什么觉得……我赤砂之蝎会跟你回到那个培养了杀害我父母的忍者的村子去呢？”

倏然睁大眼睛，樱的表情像是被刺痛一般凝固。

不再多言，对方在她怔愣的目光中站起来，一步一步走过她的身前，身影渐渐融进屋外雾霭弥漫的雨幕中。

四

仿佛决堤一般，自此之后蝎的身体一天比一天更加不堪重负。

撕心裂肺的痛楚席卷全身，像是要把他的灵魂从肉体中生生拉扯出来一般，五脏六腑如同被尖锐的利器没有间歇地揪扎着。蝎每一分每一刻都能听到自己身体碎裂的声音，犹如即将失去效用的傀儡，却承受着血肉感官的煎熬。

——“你只是个……没有能够成为傀儡的人类而已。”——

两年前的战斗末尾，伤痕累累得已经快要虚脱的女孩子曾经对他这样说道。

蝎睁开眼，望着被稀疏的夕阳余晖染成模糊的浅橘色，空气中弥漫着一股清冽的药香。他微微侧脸，视野中少女的身影纤弱而倔强，她背对着他收拾着随身携带的医疗器具，动作轻而缓慢。

春野樱自从病愈后再也没有离开过木屋一步。

偶尔的昏睡中蝎能够察觉到沁入皮肤中的温暖，像是水流般沿着他的脉络淌过全身，安抚着他备受折磨的躯体。蝎知道那是她的医疗查克拉。

还不死心吗，小姑娘。

往生之人……是没有未来的。

捕捉到背后响起的轻微衣料摩挲声，樱勉强笑了笑，并不回头，维持着故作轻松的语气：“你醒了吗？嗯……虽然秽土人有些麻烦，但是好像也并不是特别棘手！我已经努力缩小了你的伤口，再等上一段时间，应该就能恢复如初……”

自言自语的陈述仿佛抵不过空气中盘旋着的凝重静默，樱的话语在接近尾端时倏然变得无力而卑微。微妙的不安粘稠地附着在她身上，樱没来由地颤抖一下，犹豫一瞬，还是缓缓地回过身去。

眼前的一幕立刻让她震惊地呆住。

蝎似乎根本没有理会她在说什么，兀自扯开了衣袍，衣衫之下是形似少年人精瘦亦透着健硕的躯体，一眼望去毫无破绽。他的目光落在就近摆放着的樱的忍具包上，伸出手去，从其中摸出一把苦无。

对方的动作快得让樱的思绪来不及转圜，回神之际苦无的尖端已经扎进他的胸口。蝎反手持着刃具，毫不顾惜地割裂着自己的身体，像是在划开一张薄薄的纸。

“住手！”樱弹起来，踉跄着扑跪到他身边，欲捉住他握着苦无的手，“赤砂之蝎，你疯了！”

蝎的眼眸中既是愠怒亦是漠然，他的挥手格开女孩子伸过来的臂膀，带着愤懑发泄而出的力道让樱顷刻间摔落出去。

少女的躯体重重触地的瞬间，蝎的心中油然生起一股令他愉悦的巨大破坏感——他是永生不灭的艺术家，是凌驾于万人之上的操控者，何曾如此苟延残喘？

与其颓败地活着，不如回到红莲地狱中去！

“赤砂之蝎……你停下来……你停下来……”女孩子再次爬过来的时候，语气中已经带着哀求，泪水滑落不止。她歇斯底里地重复着那句“停下”，抽泣着去抢蝎手中的苦无。

混乱中眼泪砸落到蝎的手臂上，滚烫的触感让他毫无症状地一悸，动作莫名顿住。

只是这短暂的一霎那犹豫便让少女卸下他的苦无，蝎惊怒交加间，樱反手将兵刃甩出去，紧接着整个人扑上来，用力地抱住他。

比拥抱更接近真实的，是少女用自己的身体阻挡着他继续自残。

颤抖着死死环住他，仿佛环住自己无力的执念。樱在他怀中颤抖着，抑制不了悲伤的哭泣。

少女的躯体柔软而鲜活，带着真正的生命热度覆盖在他的肌肤之上。蝎在剧烈的喘息中逐渐平息下来，赭红的碎发在他脸上压出一片暗黑的阴影。

樱语无伦次的哭腔从他胸腔处传出：“我会治好你……我会治好你的。傀儡也好，死人也好……我都不会放弃。所以拜托你，不要再做这种事……”

蝎像是雕塑一般静止着，冰冷的沉默中他貌似毫无触动地望一眼屋外密密匝匝的竹林。

照在翠叶上的光影晦明晦暗地移动着。

——结界，已经开始虚化了啊。

无边无际的岑寂中，蝎隐隐又感到了更猛烈的锐痛，旧伤带着被他新割开是伤口一起叫嚣般地朝他抗议。蝎疼得头晕目眩，却死死咬牙忍住。

樱已经停止了哭泣，却依然紧紧抱着他——说不清是出于害怕还是其他更多意味不明的原因。他们在沉默中保持着这个暧昧的姿势许久，谁都没有推开彼此。

良久，樱再次闷闷地开口：“你……再考虑一下好吗？过去的事情已经过去了，我已不再把你当作敌人，那你也可以……”

“别天真了，小姑娘。”意会到她想要说出的话，蝎淡淡地打断她，“现在的你，连返回木叶都做不到，又何必妄谈救我。”

“我会再试试！总会有办法的……”少卝女不死心地说着。

“如你所见，这副恶心的躯体已经开始崩溃。等你找到办法之时，恐怕我早已变成一堆四分五裂的无用之物。”少年的陈述透着一股让樱感到恐惧的平静，“更何况，你的死讯已昭示天下，这辈子想回到木叶，凭你一个人几乎没有可能。”

“……”无法辩驳的事实摆在眼前，樱无力地缄默。

短暂的寂静，女孩子却觉得自己像是要窒息般痛苦。恍惚间蝎的声音再次传至耳畔——不知是否是因为经历了精疲力尽的煎熬后所生的错觉，樱竟然觉得他的语气前所未有的温柔。

“小姑娘。”他停顿片刻，声音带着蛊惑，“有没有兴趣……学习傀儡术？”

樱吃了一惊，愣愣地松开他，抬头迎上对方的目光。

五

“得到了我的能力，你便不需要再做一个孤军作战的弱者。凭借一己之身无法拥有的忍术，傀儡会替你完成。而你只需要做一个操控者，便可横扫千万人。”蝎挑眉，琥珀色的双瞳眸光妖艳，唇边蔓延的笑意带着毫不掩饰的骄傲，“怎么样，小姑娘，这个提议——你要接受吗？”

樱的手臂从他躯体上滑落，她直起身，恢复成一贯拘谨的坐姿。不同于蝎骤然奕奕的神情，少女垂下脑袋，纠结着十指只是沉默。

没有因为对方突如其来的抬举而感到丝毫的轻松，樱在对方得意的言语下敏锐地察觉到了她不愿面对的事实——即便是蝎亦对自己的身体感到无望，甚至愿意将引以为傲一生的傀儡秘术相授。

不管如何努力地摈弃属于人类的印记，最终你还是依然……无法摆脱人类的渴念啊。

松开紧握着的双手，樱抬起碧眸与他平视：“我可以接受。但是赤砂之蝎，你也要答应我……如果我可以做到如你所说那样，凭借傀儡术回到木叶……那么，你也要和我一起回去。”

迎视少女执拗的眼神，蝎因谈及傀儡而昙花一现般的兴奋神色逐渐回敛为惯常的平淡。少女的目光坚毅地笼在他身上，刻意挺直的身躯却泄露了她的心虚忐忑。

明知无望却仍然坚持着犯傻的小姑娘啊。

蝎疏离一笑，与重逢那日别无二致。

“好。”他简短地回答。

六

春野樱或许不是一个称职的忍者，却是一个实实在在的好学生。

在傀儡术上，樱完全是一个新手，面对蝎异常严苛的训练却不置一词。医疗忍者的出身让樱不必担心查克拉的精准控制，几乎是没有什么阻碍的便直奔操偶术的修炼。对于从小就用自己的身体作战的樱来说，蝎的进度难免有些急躁，起初她来不及立刻适应共同操作多具傀儡，常常在与之对战中败得七零八落。

于是此后即便是深夜也依然能够听到少女在屋外操练傀儡的声音。赤砂之蝎制作的傀儡多半带着比寻常更多的锋锐利器，稍有不慎便会伤及自身，樱在旧疤痕尚未尽数褪去之时又增添了许多被其割破的新伤。然而女孩子的眼神却坚毅无畏，像是骤然于绝望边缘抓到了救命稻草一般，樱不屈不挠沉浸其中，技艺在短短数日之内便突飞猛进。

蝎有时候会倚在门边看着她风雨无阻地练习。

对于樱的资质，蝎在冷眼旁观中亦不免暗自惊叹——毕竟是个十六岁就可以独自化解他精心所制剧毒的……了不起的小女孩啊。

只是有时候望着她，蝎像是望着一个浑身浴血冲锋陷阵的伤兵，而他一辈子都没有感受过那样奋不顾身的滋味。

说到底，还是那样想要回到木叶，回到所谓的同伴身边……和习惯漂泊的他是完全不同的人罢了。

比少女的进步更快的是时间。

这一日蝎从外面回来时，樱正跪坐在茶室中，处理着自己的伤口。

少女的衣服从肩上卸下大半，一线鲜红的血痕从肩胛骨蔓延到后背中央，突兀地印在年轻人特有的光滑肌肤上。樱蘸了一点药膏在指尖，伸手去够背上的伤，肢体拉扯中却牵动了臂膀上的伤口，她忍不住疼得低嘶一声。

“为什么不用医疗忍术？”蝎问道。

女孩子只是微微一笑：“我的查克拉有限……虽然药石治疗会比较慢一点，但怎么样都会痊愈的。”

蝎沉默。在欣赏着少女的头脑的同时，他真切地明白对方的体质在强者辈出的忍者世界实在算不上厉害，甚至可以说是有些羸弱。而这具身体中数量微末的查克拉，全都被樱用来填补他躯体上日渐扩大的裂缝。

人类的躯壳在时光洪流中恍若蜉蝣般不堪一击，蝎因此不惜将自己改造成人傀儡，来超越血肉之身的桎梏——以及凡尘俗世的爱恨纠葛。

仿佛是女孩子的执着起到了一点点的效果，蝎的伤口深度渐渐缩小，伴随着缓慢痊愈的还有樱欣慰的笑容。

手边的膏药被倏然抽走，樱想回头，肩膀却被按住。

“别动。”

感觉到蝎在她身后坐下，紧接着伤口上泛起一阵搅着钝痛的凉意，男人指腹上的触碰让女孩子本能地害羞起来，后知后觉地稍稍揽紧了胸前的衣衫。

蝎不发一语地替她上药，呼吸可闻的宁静萦绕在两人周围。樱不敢动弹，绷直了身体，在暗自尴尬的同时也隐隐嘲笑着自己的傻气。明知对方不是她这样会在意世俗琐事的小女孩，樱的心底却隐约地期盼着那具更加近似人类的躯体能够唤起蝎哪怕丝毫的人类情感。

曾经在战斗末尾对我手下留情的你。

曾经成全了我想追寻同伴心意的你。

我怎么忍心再让你回到冰冷的彼世。

“……你放心。”静默中少女忽然没头没尾地出声。

蝎疑惑之下手势微顿。

“如果能够回到木叶……我绝对……不会丢下你。”女孩子的声音明显因为体力不足而欠缺中气，语调中的坚定却丝毫未减，“赤砂之蝎，你不要害怕。我会保护你的。”

话至末端时，蝎恰好搽完樱最后一道伤口。

比出言讥讽女孩子天真可笑的话语更让他感兴趣的，是樱此刻的表情。他忽然开始好奇，少女是带着怎样的神态说出这句话，那双或凛冽或忧愁的绿眼睛里是不是如他想象一般，装载着一些他多年不曾忆起的温和。

温和啊？

多么近似人类的反应。

感受到身上的衣衫被拢起，蝎的手带着以假乱真的人类体温拂过她的颈边，樱没来由地心头一酸，为自己自作多情般的决心而感到悲哀。

少年却在她耳畔轻而短促地笑了一声。

“既然如此，我就稍微期待一下好了……” 蝎的嗓音平淡无波，“你的保证。”

出乎意料的妥协让樱在惊愕之后随即陷入茫然。她回过头去，蝎已起身走到门边，侧脸在辰光掩映下透着异于平常的宁和。有那么一瞬间樱几乎认为站在那里不是一个曾经和她生死相搏的可怕敌人，不是一个被世人所弃所唾恶魔般的存在——而是单纯的 、真正的、十五六岁的安静少年伫立于天光云影间。

背上的伤口忽然一阵异样的麻痒，似乎有什么正随着她绽开的皮肉攀爬进她的身体。

樱怔了怔，警觉地回神：“你……你在药里加了什么东西？”

蝎琥珀色的眼睛微微一动，朝她看过来的时候仿佛带着莹润的光华。他望着她，唇边绽开一个恶作剧般纯稚的笑：“慌什么，小姑娘。得到了我的查克拉，便是得到了一份世人求而不得的礼物啊。”

七  
然而那份约定般的期待终究没有实现。

与一心坚信着希望而愈加努力的少女不同，蝎从二人重逢那日起便一眼望见了属于他的命运。

幻象终止于六月末的暴雨黄昏。

出梅的季节唤来了连绵不断的雨水，位于竹林深处的木屋渐渐低挡不住潮湿的侵袭，木制的结构发出古怪的松动声，雨水从缝隙中渗进来，不动声色地迅速腐蚀着屋瓦墙沿。

“咦，漏水了。”被滴水的声音惊动，樱循声望一眼内室。

“这座木屋已经很旧了。”蝎不甚在意地说道。

女孩子精力充沛地跳起来，忙不迭地搜罗了一些工具：“我去修我去修……”

蝎想开口告诉她没必要，但是眼看着屋外滂沱阴雨亦影响不到分毫少女盎然的心情，始终还是没有加以阻止。

这些日子以来樱的傀儡术愈加熟练，蝎在惊异于她骤然疾升的实力之余，亦明白支撑着对方的那些未曾言明的执念——亦有一部分他的存在。

“别淋病了，小姑娘。”

一瞬间连蝎自己亦觉得这句关怀脱口而出得莫名其妙，但是少女欣然地朝他笑笑：“知道了。”紧接着一溜烟冲进了雨里。

蝎独坐在屋内，伸手触及地上散落堆放的傀儡部件，忽而惊觉原本森凉的木片似乎带着一丝若有似无的温热。许是连日来在少女的手中辗转活动，本该面目诡异的木偶仿佛也沾染了些许活人的气息，神情在黯淡天光下竟然显得温柔而安详。

不知道过了多久，屋外的雨势渐弱，淅沥细雨中传来一阵轻微的脚步声，缓慢地靠近后停在离门口不远的地方。

蝎一时未觉，只当是樱从后屋绕了回来。

“发什么呆，进来。”他头也不抬地说道。

然而回应他的却是一声突兀而嘶哑的低笑，蝎悚然一惊，豁然起身望去。  
雨中的人形瘦骨嶙峋，不太明亮的天光照不真切对方的容貌，而蝎却清晰地看到了密密麻麻布满其侧脸的白色蛇鳞，半边是细长黯黑的金色瞳仁，半边是属于人类的黑色眼睛，尽皆藏在对方单薄的镜片后注视着自己，显而易见的恶意。

“找到你了哦，蝎君。”

八

“我是该叫你兜呢，还是大蛇丸？”

“称谓不过是一个虚物而已。所有的秽土人中，只有你挣脱了我的控制。”对蝎冷淡嫌恶的口吻毫不介意，兜的嘴角牵扯出一个弧度可怖的笑，嘲讽着叹息道，“那样强大而不羁的灵魂，只是为了救区区一个女人而消亡，岂非太可惜了吗？”

赤砂之蝎的目光一瞬间如同凝霜般彻寒：“凭你这种杂碎，也敢妄想指使我赤砂之蝎……真是不知死活。”

“呵呵，我都差点忘了。的确，说起来，我不过是你的晚辈而已。然而忍者的世界弱肉强食，不论你当年是怎样的不可一世，如今也不过是凭借我的力量苟活于世的行尸走肉罢了！”兜桀桀低笑，每一个音节仿佛是从破碎的喉咙挤压而出，混合雨水的声音传过来，刺耳尖利得让人浑身发毛。他在雨中缓缓靠过来，脸上是狰狞的笑意：“还没有发觉吗，蝎君？越是靠近我，你的身体就越是充满了能量，而正因为你试图脱离我的束缚，才会使这具为我所控的躯体逐渐崩裂呀！

仿佛是为了应证他的话，蝎忽而感到身上纵横交错的伤痕齐齐泛过一阵令人心悸的燥热，近乎断截的经脉连同开裂的创口自动闭阖修复，转眼间融进完好无损的肌肤之中。

蝎蓦然想起少女旦兮复兮踞坐在他身边时的样子。

淡绯色的纤长发丝在她脸上笼出一块恰好能够遮住表情的侧影。她伸出双手，将那些平日不舍得动用的，谨小慎微地积攒着的查克拉注入他绽开的肌理之中。

“太好了。”少女朝他露出虚弱却诚恳的笑容，“伤口终于在一点点愈合着呢。

似乎就在不久前——她曾经那样说过。

猝不及防的真相让蝎在惊恸之后随即感到无法抑制的狂怒，原本清透的琥珀色双眸像是倏然染血一般，化为充斥着杀卝戮的混浊酒红色。

兜在傀儡术凌厉的逼视下不自觉地一僵，转而冷笑一声，双手迅速地结印。掌心贴合的一瞬间，赤砂之蝎措手不及地感到心脏像是被捏紧一般，紧接着躯体不受控制地后退，缓缓拉开了他和兜的距离。

“我劝你不要轻举妄动。那一日袭击木叶之时，你侥幸逃脱，不过是因为我需要控制多具秽土人。此刻你我单独相对，你那微茫的挣扎不过是杯水车薪而已！”药师兜不屑地嘶笑，“赤砂之蝎，我给你两条路，一是乖乖回到我的身边，为我所用。我可以因此放过在木屋之后的小女孩。不过你也可以选择拒绝，那么……我倒是很想知道，你的小情人被你亲手杀死的时候，会是什么样的表情？”

曾经靠着操作傀儡毁灭过一个国家的自己。

曾经将他人生死视作玩物的自己。

此时此刻，他却成为了真正的傀儡，一举一动被捏在他人掌心之中，意志行为皆不由自己。

唯一不受束缚的是人类之心。

蝎忽然希望，在屋后的樱永远不要走出来，永远不要目睹自己受制于人的狼狈模样。

在过往的数十年中，他倾倒于永恒的艺术，从未想过自己早已停止时间的命运会与一个立场敌对的女孩子纠缠不休。太多的杀戮战斗使他早已忘记了像樱那样无处不在的怜悯善念，忘记了年幼时期牵着父母傀儡的查克拉线从手中折断的绝望。

仅剩而下无法磨灭的，不过是女孩子微垂着脑袋时依然倔强执拗的身姿。

——“赤砂之蝎，你不要害怕。我会保护你的。”——

蝎清冷地笑。

他不是人类，不想被人类的羁绊折磨。

不是傀儡，因为最终……无法做到真正的无情。

……  
短暂虚化的视野归于清晰，少卝女未见其人先闻其声地从屋后晃出来：“之前没注意那些木头都已经腐烂得这么严重了……咦？”

停下脚步，望着突然造访的来客，樱错愕一瞬后有些不敢置信地喃喃开口：“药师……兜？不，大蛇丸？”

“很久不见了，小樱小姐。”兜貌似有礼地点头致意，放开了结印的双手。

蝎感到身体骤然一轻，像是从逼仄的空间中释放一般，身上却依然残留着方才药师兜加诸而来的警告般的压迫感。

“你怎么会在这里？”女孩子本能般地冲到蝎身前，用她明显比少年还要瘦弱一圈的身体挡住他，“难道……发动秽土转生之术的人是你？！你想对他做什么！”

质问之下樱感到一阵爬上脊背的寒意。药师兜如入无人之境地闯进来，代表笼罩着周遭的结界已经彻底被破坏。

若是单枪匹马地对付药师兜，她会有胜算吗？

樱不知道答案。

对方诡异的姿态让她无法预测其实力的深浅，只是深切地明白——能够复活赤砂之蝎这般一流高手之人，绝对不会是什么善与之辈。

警惕中身体调整成她最为熟悉的备战姿态，樱攥紧了拳头，绿眼睛死死地盯住药师兜。

比料想中的攻击更先到来的，是蝎忽然传至耳畔的话语。

“这些日子多谢你修复这具躯壳，小姑娘。”一贯淡漠无谓的语气，“是时候说再见了。”

樱一时反应不能，只是呆住：“……什么？”

“如你所见，我的灵魂在彼世并不安宁。察觉到这一点的兜运用秽土转生之术助我返回现世，而我则以秽土人之身获得真正的永生……”

蝎控制着自己的嗓音，仿佛刻意暗示着什么。

樱莫名惊恐，只觉得浑身血液被一寸一寸地冰冻住，下意识地抗拒：“不！不对！你明明……”

你明明痛恨着以这样的姿态存活。

你明明宁愿身死也不甘任人宰割。

樱不受控制地瑟瑟发抖，而身后的蝎却似乎无动于衷。

“秽土转生之术毕竟是禁忌的忍术，我重新获得的这具躯壳并不完美。而你的出现恰好弥补了这个缺憾……你从纲手姬处所继承的超一流的医疗忍术，足够帮助我脱离这个困境。”

冰冷机械的陈述。

这是很久以前樱所感受过的令她战栗的口吻。

从绯流琥中脱身而出的人傀儡，有着少年纯真的容貌以及柔和的声线。他慢条斯理历数着自己所屠戮过的生命，像是炫耀着最为自豪的玩具，残忍冷酷到令人无处苛责。

割裂时间的短暂沉默。

故意忽略掌心聚集而起的冷意，樱在蝎看不到的地方虚弱地笑笑： “不管你是不是利用我，我都不在乎，帮你治疗也是我心甘情愿的，所以……”

所以不要离开我。

不要留下我孤独一个人。

“小姑娘，还不明白吗？我不过——是在骗你而已。” 

决意、希望、以及未能言明的情感都在这一刻因蝎含着冷漠的讥笑所颠覆，樱瞬间觉得世界像是豁然裂开一道缝隙，涌进源源不断的伤心。

“不！赤砂之蝎，你答应过我的！你答应过我的！”如同从幻境般的自我安慰中挣脱，樱倏然回头瞪着他，瞬间迸发的绝望击溃了她堪堪维持的理智，“你怎么可能骗我……”

“为什么不会？”无视少女凄惶的语调，蝎习惯性地抬眼，只是轻嗤，“小姑娘，我们可是敌人啊！”

“那么傀儡术呢？”樱极力遏制着眼底的酸痛，她拼命睁大眼睛，想要看清赤砂之蝎脸上的每一个表情。可是任凭她如何坚持，视界中的那张容貌却越来越模糊，像是晕在了泛着涟漪的水面之中。

苦涩的液体渗进唇缝，分不清是雨水还是眼泪。

“……那不过是一时兴起而已。”傀儡师缓缓朝她抬起单手，纤长的手指间是迅速凝结的查克拉刀，“正如现在，我也可能因为一时兴起，而杀了你。”

刀锋直指着她的喉咙，少女默然地僵立着，因哭泣而红肿的瞳眸却依然眼神清明。

一种被看穿的惊慌瞬间掠过心头旋生即灭。

“趁我还没有改变主意之前，快些逃命去吧。”蝎朝她淡漠一笑，“春野樱。”

末尾的三个字节，是说话者从未有过的轻柔。樱怔怔地望着他，片刻后伸出手向他走去。

“蝎……”女孩子哀求般地唤她，像是哄着一个不听话的孩子。

痛苦与恐惧倏然涌觉而来，蝎再也抑制不住情绪地嘶吼：“快滚！”

说话间少年猛地抬头，因激动而略显扭曲的五官蓦然撞进女孩子的视野之中。樱惊恐地顿住脚步，只觉得心脏像是被从胸腔中挖走一般透着剧痛的凉意。

那双嵌于精致面貌上曾经摄人心魄的瞳眸像是被毒药侵蚀般黯淡下来，瞬间化为死寂般浓烈的深黑。

樱在少年身侧的阴影处瞥见了药师兜阴谋得逞般的笑意。

所有的疑惑与剧变在刹那间得到解答，摧肝裂肺的心痛迫使她无助地后退两步，深伛着纤瘦的躯体。

她知道从此再也看不到那双美丽的琥珀色眼睛。

九

春野樱永远也忘不掉十八岁的那个雨天。

她失魂落魄地从山路上奔行而下，踏出的每一步都好像踩在自己破碎的意志之上。夏季的雨最是无常，时而微弱时而暴戾。樱觉得降落到她身上的每一滴水珠都沉重不堪，没顶而来几乎要将她压垮。

脚下是被雨水冲刷出的泥泞道路，樱浑浑噩噩不辨方向地在林中横冲直撞，一个趔趄便直直摔进了松卝软混浊的土坑之中，冰凉的泥水瞬间浸染了她大半个躯体。

少女僵卧在原地，没有立即爬起来。

有那么一瞬间，她忽然希望自己就此死去，身体、感官、记忆都如同她现在一动不动的身体一般逐渐退温冷却继而夭亡。

仿佛是从很久以前，樱便隐隐发觉他们所处的人世不过是一个巨大无匹的漩涡，以惊人的力量搅拌着他们所有人的命运，不论是她、蝎、佐助或者鸣人……甚至是曾经朝夕相处的师长同伴，身陷其中，也不过是随波逐流而已。

她麻木地睁大眼睛，很意外地止住了哭泣，想要从这个荒诞残酷的世界里挖出一丁点存活下去的理由。

然而除了绝望还是绝望。

暴雨中淤泥逐渐堆高，几乎要覆过她半张脸。

催命般的脚步声几乎毫无气息地出现在周遭激烈的水声中。樱凭借她微末却已融入血肉，仿佛本能般的警觉感知到了些许动静，微微转动了一下眼珠。  
目光触及是不知何时围在她身边的白色披风，狭窄的视界只能瞥见一线尾端。刺眼的白色，仿佛立在风雨之中的招魂幡。

少女随即有气无力地笑：“看来只要我存活在世一日，团藏大人就不能放心啊。”

被揭穿身份的根忍们反应平静，一如他们随后的口吻。樱无法得知那些眼神呆滞的面具之下会是怎样的神情，或许什么都没有，就如同根一贯的信条。

——没有过去，没有未来，没有情感，所以也无谓慈悲。

——虽然活着，却如同亡魂。

“春野小姐，请不要责怪团藏大人。”根忍的声音机械得毫无起伏，“‘根’从地下支撑着木叶，我们亦是为了守护木叶的利益而存在。即便是再强大且枝繁叶茂的树木，也会不可避免地生出弱小枯萎的枝干，如若放任不置，那么也许终有一天会连累到整棵大树。就如同你，既然已经是往生之人，便不应该继续存在。而剪去本已枯死的残枝，保卫木叶的生机，便是我们无可推卸的任务。”

——虽然死去，却依然怀有生者的情感。

根忍的话语像是一把尖锐的利刃，猛地刺入樱已经麻痹涣散的神智。疼痛中她豁然惊醒，“往生之人”这几个字像是诅咒般反复徘徊在她脑中，片刻间模糊的意识中又浮现出令她痛彻心扉的画面。

脉络纵横的虚假躯壳。

神情僵硬的血肉傀儡。

樱亲眼看到自己的身影倒映在那双化为黑灰的瞳孔之中，如同孤立在罪恶的黑暗深处。她实在很想知道，少年在意识被夺的最后一刻，有没有好好地记住她的样子。

这成了永远无法得到回答的死题。

交换了行动指令，根忍们围剿而上，各自亮出兵刃袭向中央呆坐在地的女孩子。

天际骤然炸开一阵闷雷，震耳欲聋的巨响仿佛是神的怒嗔，在一霎那惊退了藏在人心之中的鬼魅。根忍的动作在雨幕中迟缓一秒，紧接着齐齐向四周弹跳着跃开。

数具面容诡异的傀儡骤然出现在原本孤身无依的少女四周，像是一圈将女孩子牢牢围在中央。

而傀儡圈中的女孩子缓缓站起，身上破损的衣衫上沾染着大片污浊的泥土。她的刘海粘成一片一片湿嗒嗒地垂在她眼，黯淡的色泽像是溺水而死的花。  
然而少女扬起下巴，挺身而立的姿态无比倨傲。凛冽与不屈混合着愤慨像是冰在了她清透的绿眼睛深处，让人望然生畏。

“不要搞错了！”少女一反常态地厉声开口，“我是五代目火影的弟子，堂堂正正的木叶忍者！木叶飞舞之处，火光必燃，而当火光照亮村子之时，即便是枯叶亦会重生！我的身体中流着继承火之意志的血液，并不是你们这样的鬼祟之辈能够轻易扼杀的！”

最后一个话音落下之时，云霄尽头撕裂出一道骇人的闪电，惨白的光芒照亮了少女被激怒的容貌以及傀儡上冒着森寒之气的锋刃。

众根忍不由自主地向后退开。

——如同隐藏在木叶之下的黑暗，在烈火照耀之下无所遁形。

十  
傀儡，无意识、无感知，无心。内在构造千变万化庞杂繁复，身上的每一寸部件中都暗藏着无法预料的杀器，于瞬息间夺人性命。

相比之下，人类的心脏却只是一颗靠着鲜红血液维持生机的柔软肉体，只需一点微末的伤害便能使其停止跳动——无以复加的不堪一击。

然而即便如此，世上也再也找不到任何比人心更为复杂之物。

有时候，它极度软弱。

纵然面对立场相悖之人，亦会怜悯着、犹豫着、拖拉着不愿施加任何伤害——哪怕是罪有应得的惩罚。

有时候，它比钢铁更加坚硬。

在性命一次次受到威胁之时，当武器一次次擦着自己的要害划过之时，温热的血液会充满前所未有的疯狂及狠辣。

一切静止的时候雨已经停了。

春野樱望着地上横七竖八的根忍尸体，被液染红的水洼蜿蜒着流淌到她的脚下，才使她的身体沾上了一点杀戮的痕迹。血卝腥味混进山林间寒意彻骨的空气中，铺天盖地地渗进毛孔肌理，仿佛灵魂深处都染上了无法抹灭的罪恶。

樱站直，疲累地喘息，面上残留的han水与雨水源源不断地滴落冲刷着她的眼睫，视界一片模糊。唯一清晰的是静静伫立在旁的傀儡，惟妙惟肖的五官湮在山雾之中，眼神诡异而呆滞，突出在四肢外的冰冷武器血珠淋漓。

少女缓慢地挪动脚步，靠近已经停止呼吸的根忍队长身侧，俯身伸出手挑开他的面具。昔日同伴熟悉的面容暴露树林在昏暗的光线下，樱没有丝毫的惊讶，甚至有种预料之中的释然。

“你知道吗，SAI?”蹲下身，她沙哑的嗓音飘荡在寂静的山林之中，“有件事情你是对的。感情这种东西，不懂比懂好。”

无情之人至少不用背负承诺与道义，也就无所谓离弃或是背叛。

他们听从于命令，服务于利益，是非恩怨无从感知。

樱起身将零散的傀儡收紧卷轴，绕过满地冰冷的躯体朝山下步行而去。

黑白颠倒的世界，连人和傀儡之间的界限竟然业已无可分辨。

十一

四散在五大国各地的大小战役终于在一年之后汇聚成世界性的战争。

第四次忍界大战在秋初的某一个深夜爆发。这场末世之战在很多年以后被形形色色的传奇轶闻包围着，代代相传而下模糊失却了其腥风血雨的本来面目。

而在这些众说纷纭的传奇之中，被浓墨重彩添上一笔的历史属于一个叫做春野樱的女人。据说她骤然出现在木叶的战场上之时，鲜红的衣衫像是一团从天而降的烈火，瞬间燃起了木叶隐村的战意。

与她一起归来的，还有战争进行到白热化时遽然出现的上百具人傀儡。浩浩荡荡如同一支行踪诡秘的军队，而红衣少女茕立其间，仿若众星之拱月。

后人过于侧重及夸大她死而复生的奇特经历，却没有人知道，在那个时候，真正的她不过只是一个年轻的女孩子，刚刚从经年累月的阴谋及追杀中捡回一条命而已。

其实很久以后，对于那场战争的细节，春野樱几乎都记不清楚了。

唯一清晰不变的，是她初归木叶时，从前方硝烟中向她回首的少年们惊愕的神情。

即使是背负着救世命运的热血男孩也在那一刻无法自抑地红了眼睛。

“是你吗，小樱？”少年的问着既充满着期待亦充满着恐惧。

樱在温暖的话语中感到猝不及防的心痛。

所以，我也曾是以那样的表情望着从彼世归来的你吗？

赤砂之蝎。

而站在另一侧的宇智波佐助神情一如既往的寡淡。

“樱。”连招呼都是记忆中的熟悉简洁。

春野樱知道自己错过了太多。

不过没有关系，一切都回到了原点。

“抱歉，回来得有些晚了。”

女孩子走到两人中间，迎面望向十尾遮天蔽日的庞大身躯，以及半浮在虚空中蒸腾而起的飞沙走石。

在将来名动天下的木叶卡卡西班自此复活。

所有分岔的、偏离的，都在这一刻终于被摆正到了应该停留的位置。

十二

故事按照着既定的安排进行着。

战争结束，正义的那方得到了应有的胜利，而所谓的“恶”在硝烟之中消弭，英雄们在路人的欢呼声中回归，接踵而至的赞扬及褒奖如流水般从五大国的最高权力中心涌来，而接受着无上荣耀的三个忍者尚且年少，却已然背负着一身盛名，仿佛那些擦肩而过的死亡与阴谋从未得逞，上天理所应当地保留下了那些理应存活下去的人。

与其他二位恢复神速的队友不同，春野樱在战争结束后的大半年内都卧病在床，错过了一次又一次与各国首领高人晤面的机遇，眼见着队友们步步腾达，依然只顶着“新三忍”称号之一的小姑娘却显得毫不在意，只是日复一日地留给前来探望她的人同样不问世事的冷淡神情。

最后只有蒙着面罩的授业导师还坚持会来看她。

于是在一个秋风萧瑟的傍晚，粉色头发的女孩子稍稍偏过头，将目光投向了自己的老师。

“老师，你不要再来看我了。”

她轻淡地开口。

旗木卡卡西像是从前哄着任性小女孩那般无视了她的话语，微笑着答道：“不要孩子气，樱。即便不能做忍者，你也得到了大名赋予的最高荣誉，留在医院里也没有什么不好……战争已经结束了。”

樱翠绿而清透的双眼直直地望着卡卡西半晌，最后什么也没有说地转过头。  
卡卡西在心中轻叹一声，起身离开。

只是在带上病房门的那一刻，他心里忽而毫无缘由地想起了战争结束的那一晚，所有人都在热火朝天地忙碌着抢救重伤的漩涡鸣人与宇智波佐助，而在战争中并无大碍的樱本该处于救援的第一线，她却在当夜不知所踪。

直到第二日深夜，女孩子才顶着一身的伤痕倒在木叶医院的大门口，而当她被推进急救室的那一刻，暗部在外清点搜寻死伤人数的忍者趁着夜色来到卡卡西身边，向他禀报最新的情况——木叶村不远处的森林中发现了原本已从战场上逃离的药师兜。

只是在他被暗部忍者搜寻到的时候，尸体已经支离破碎，满地模糊横飞的血肉令见见惯一切血腥的暗部忍者都头皮发麻，惊骇万分。

听完汇报后的卡卡西抬眼看向急救室外亮着的红灯，蓦然想起了女孩子浑身是血的模样，只觉得心中冰凉。

“老师，我回不去了。”

那是樱清醒过后说的第一句话。

卡卡西始终不解其意，也始终未能断定药师兜的惨死是否出自春野樱的手笔，直到女孩子终于恢复到出院的那一天，她脸上也依旧是平静到无望的冷漠，仿佛这个人世的一切再没有与她相关的事物，她孤身一人回到了曾经的家，从此后深居简出，几乎被木叶所遗忘——直至砂隐的三姐弟再一次来到木叶。

……

春野樱不记得自己有多久未曾出现在众人眼前了 。

她避世不过一年，世事却飞速变迁，战后各国重建，各方势力轮换更迭，而发生在火之国木叶村的大事，便是在任短短一年的第六代卡卡西火影卸任，漩涡鸣人众望所归地成为了第七代火影。

就任仪式后自然是有宴会的。

春野樱架不住金发少年亲自下场软磨硬泡地邀请，到底还是默不作声地出席了。

他人推杯换盏，互相寒暄，只有她一人默坐一隅，不与任何人交谈，任由各种各样的猜测和流言从她耳畔飞过，少女面上只余冷若冰霜的漠然，再不见当年那个红衣女忍的神采飞扬，即便是昔日同班的二位队友，亦未曾让女孩子多看一眼。

她静默得仿佛只是留在世间的游魂，所等待的不过是往生极乐。

终于在宴会尾声，绚烂焰火冲天而起，艳丽纷呈的光华短促地照亮了每一个抬头仰望的面庞。

没有一刻比如今更加美好了，不是吗？

久违的和平使得曾经彼此敌视的人们站在一处，眉目间竟也透出了些许温情。

每个人都过上了幸福的生活，言笑晏晏，皆大欢喜。

只有粉色头发的少女无声地从人群最后方穿过，苍白的面容被一个个背影遮挡着，从焰火照耀不及的角落中悄然闪过。

“可惜了，SAI那家伙要是在的话就好了。”焰火光影中，漩涡鸣人忽然低哑地叹了口气。

众人闻言自然是纷纷应和。

默然拍肩者有之，悼念逝者者有之，轻声宽慰者有之，当然也有生硬地转移话题的。

砂隐村的勘九郎便在此列，只是他文不对题的回答并没有得到漩涡鸣人的回应，却像是利箭一般击中了正准备离场的春野樱。

少女在人群外倏然抬头，漠然许久的面容如同一张出现了裂缝的面具，正在一点点地崩碎。

她忽而拨开人群冲到勘九郎身前。

“你说什么？”少女在众人惊愕不解的目光中直直地瞪着勘九郎。

“什么……什么？”勘九郎诧异而迷茫地望着她。

“你刚刚说……他在你手上？”春野樱的嗓音含着一丝意味不明的沙哑。

勘九郎困惑片刻，忽而似是想到了什么，回视少女的目光中骤然带上了一丝歉意与悲悯。

“我所说的，只是赤砂之蝎的傀儡身而已。”他低声说道，“没有灵魂没有生命的傀儡。”

“小樱，你……”漩涡鸣人试探着喊她，却如意料之中地那般并未得到任何回应。

少女只是无言地直视着勘九郎，直至最后一束焰火跃上夜空，轰然爆开，璀璨流光星星点点地落进她许久未见光亮的双眸。

十三

如果说漩涡鸣人是史上最为冒失冲动，直来直往，不计后果的胡闹火影，木叶没有任何人会反对这一观点。

此刻，二十岁的漩涡鸣人在接任第七代火影后的第三个月，便神情恹恹地躺在木叶病院的病床上，床边立着两位面色各异的昔日队友。

“都说不要小瞧武士的战斗力，你是听不见吗?”黑发少年皱着眉，满脸不耐地看着漩涡鸣人被包裹得严严实实的手臂。

一边的女孩子倒是面色平静，事不关己地看了眼悬在一边的点滴瓶，公事公办地在病历夹上记录着情况，随即放下夹板正色道：“输液完毕的话就叫萌黄进来换药，或者其他医生也行，明天早上八点准时做检查，晚饭就不要吃了，免得影响检查结果……就这些，我下班了。”

“喂喂喂，小樱……”漩涡鸣人连忙叫住对方。

“干什么？”少女回头，扬了扬纤细的眉毛。

“你可不可以等下再走……”少年低声嘀咕着。

“你不舒服吗？”女孩子有些诧异。

“啊？对对对……头很晕，肩膀还很痛，手都没知觉了……”金发少年似乎领悟了什么，立即作痛苦状。

“那等下你把症状卝告诉值班医生就好啦，拜拜。”少女撇撇嘴，朝二人挥了挥手，闪身离开了病房。

漩涡鸣人随即像一只泄气的皮球一般瘫回病床上。

“幼稚。”宇智波佐助简洁地评价道。

“切。”漩涡鸣人朝对方翻了个白眼，“你懂个屁。”

黑发少年眉梢微微扬起。

漩涡鸣人轻哼一声，撇过头不看他，将视线投向窗外逐渐暗淡下去的傍晚天空。

他记得自己后来纠缠了勘九郎很久，想让对方告知他和小樱后来到底说了什么，可是勘九郎翻来覆去也只有一句话。

“她不过是问我讨要赤砂之蝎的傀儡罢了。”

“她要那个做什么？”漩涡鸣人不解。

“我也不知道……”勘九郎耸了耸肩。

“那你给了？”

“给了呀。”勘九郎点头，“……如果能让她开心一点的话。”

“一个傀儡能有什么开心的。”漩涡鸣人不以为然地暗自嘀咕。

然而他不知道的是，即便是勘九郎也没有将所有的秘密都告诉他——在战争即将结束的前夕，那个曾经恶名昭彰的叛忍凭借秽土转生的禁术又短暂地出现在自己眼前。

勘九郎望着这个自己仰慕过，痛恨过，敬畏过的敌人，手中驾驭着的正是与面前之人面容如出一辙的傀儡。

只是那个时候的赤砂之蝎，双目黑灰，面上裂纹密布，即便是肉体也即将分崩离析，与那具在勘九郎手中依然保留着少年纯净面容的傀儡判若两人。

“……都交给她吧。”那是赤砂之蝎在这人世间说的最后一句话。

勘九郎不解其意，却来不及追问，药师兜的溃败使得秽土人顷刻倒下，再无声息。

勘九郎曾经是疑惑过的，他不明白赤砂之蝎为什么刻意出现在自己面前，也不明白他所说的“交给她”是指交给谁，又是要将什么东西交给谁——直到春野樱穿过重重人群奔到他的面前，一瞬间他想起了她重回木叶的那一次出场，她带着庞大的傀儡军团，精妙而准确地操纵着它们，像是所向披靡的女王。

可是那样摄人心魄的强大光华只在春野樱身上出现了短短的几个昼夜，战争结束后，她骤然消沉，也从未解释过如何习得的傀儡术。

……赤砂之蝎和春野樱吗？

似乎是八竿子打不到一起的两个人，立场如此敌对，却似乎从一开始就有了千丝万缕的联系。

勘九郎也暗自好奇过，他们是什么时候有过的羁绊，又是怎样的羁绊使得赤砂之蝎在最后一刻凭借自己残留的那一点意志出现在自己面前。

他不明白，却也知道自己永远不会明白。

于是樱向他开口的那一刻，他毫不犹豫地答应了。

……都交给她吧。

原来，他说的那个人，是你啊。

尾声

又是一年梅雨季。

春野樱在被窝里赖了没多久就老老实实地起床，洗漱做饭穿衣，她熟门熟路地做完之后，捧着早餐扎进餐厅坐下。

“咦？木叶丸研究出新的忍术了，还得到了五大国忍者联盟大会的表彰？”她一边吞着吐司，一边盯着手中的木叶日报赞叹。

“真了不起呀。”她说着抬头看了一眼对面的身影，撇嘴道，“看见了吗？这才是少年人该做的事，将忍术用到正·道·上！”

“……我知道你又在心里反驳我的看法了。”女孩子端起牛奶喝了一口说道，“不过我才不在乎呢。”

“哎呀，要迟到了。”她看了一眼手表，将椅子推开站起来，  
“下班回家再清理吧，你不会有意见的哦？”女孩子匆匆忙忙地披上大衣，扫了一眼摊在餐桌上的杯碗，“不过你要是乐意的话，也可以帮一下我啦。”

她笑嘻嘻地说道。

推门而出的时候，外间正淅沥沥地下着小雨，街道上湿漉漉的，四处是大小不一的水洼。

春野樱退回屋内，将方才遗忘了的伞抓上，又冲了出去。

“别淋病了，小姑娘。”在关门前，似乎有谁这样说道。

她愣了愣，透过大门的缝隙间回身看去，傀儡安静地坐在餐桌前，似乎是在望着她留下的一桌狼藉。

“……知道啦。”

少女轻声应着，粲然一笑。

END


End file.
